Comatose
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're in this...this thing because of me. My dad said that you're in a thing called a coma. What is that? All I know is that you won't wake up.
1. Day 1

**Stan's POV**

* * *

_Dear Kyle,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're in this...this thing because of me. My dad said that you're in a thing called a coma. What is that? All I know is that you won't wake up._

_I remember how you got into this "coma." You had grabbed a ladder, and tried to climb it up to my room. And I swear that I didn't see it coming. I thought I had grabbed the ladder securely, but then it topped over, and you landed on the cement._

_There was so much red. Red on my driveway, on the lawn, on the sidewalk, on you. You looked like a mess of blood and I thought I saw a few bones sticking out. I started crying a whole bunch Kyle, because I thought you were dead._

_When my parents called the paramedics, they came and tried to put you on that stretcher thingy, but I wouldn't let them. Not until I knew for sure you were going to be safe. They took you anyway. That's when I ran up to my room, remembering that you had tried to hand me something until you fell down. I turned my room upside down and over looking for it. I knew that it was a piece of paper._

_Eventually, I did find it. It had fluttered onto the lawn, sitting there in some snow. I picked it up, and do you know what it was? Well, of course you know, you gave it to me._

_"For my super best friend Stan," it said in barely decipherable handwriting. On the backside was a crudely drawn picture of you and me. We were holding hands, and we were both smiling. "Love Kyle." It said at the bottom. I haven't let it out of my sight yet Kyle; It might be the only thing I have left._

_Please wake up._

_Love, Stan._


	2. Day 2

_Dear Kyle,_

_You missed some stuff today. I had to go to school, like always, but it was weird. Cartman was unnaturally quiet today, and so was Kenny. It was kind of an awkward silence, so to say._

_At school, Craig and those assholes walked up to me and started saying shit like "Oh hey, where's your gang?" or "Where's your gay ass super best friend?"_

_I didn't really know what to say so I shrugged. The next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office silently crying. I think they beat me up, and for no legitimate reason too. If you were there, both of us would've kicked their asses on our own. She (tried) to tend to my wounds, and I guess it worked. All I really had were some bruises and a couple of cuts. I wish that you were there though._

_I'll come and visit you tomorrow okay? My dad said that he would take me. _

_Please wake up._

_Love, Stan._


	3. Day 3

_Dear Kyle,_

_So today, I went to see you. There was so much white, it was unbelievable. There were honestly no other colors besides a window looking out into a lawn, and your red Jewfro. Your usual clothes were drapes on a chair, replaced by a white hospital gown. I'm sure you would've hated that if you were awake._

_You were so pale, paler than usual. At least you looked semi-peaceful. I could still see lots of scratches, along with some dried blood. Gross. I saw a bump under your blanket too, presumably a bone. I can't stand to see you like this buddy. I'm used to playing video games with you, and watching you yell at Cartman, being your usual vibrant, angry self. Not this pale little boy who looked to be on the brink of death. You're my super best friend; you aren't allowed to leave me._

_The only thing there to break the silence was the system of machines beeping. Letting me know that you were still alive, just sleeping. Kenny said that he'd come visit you with me one day._

_For now, I guess you can continue sleeping. Even though I want you to wake up. If you don't wake up...then...um, I'm not going to say anything. All I know is that they need to add more colors in here, and they need to keep you alive. _

_Kyle, please wake up. I miss you._

_Love, Stan_


	4. Day 4

_Dear Kyle,_

_Today is Saturday, which means that I didn't have school today, which also means that I went to visit you again. Cartman came with me, and we both entered your room. You looked exactly the same as when I visited you yesterday. Same old white, dreary room, same bed, gown, etc. The only difference was that someone had brought in flowers, with your typical 'Get well soon,' card. Also, I left my previous two letters on your little table. I'll leave this one here too._

_I stood off to the side while Cartman sidled over to your bedside. Do you want to know what he did?_

_He started laughing, saying that you had it coming, and that all Jews eventually get their comeuppance. He also poked at your hair, saying it was shit. Naturally, I punched him, and he started crying. What a pussy. He ran out of the room, and so it was just you and me again._

_Thsi time, I pulled a chair over from the corner of the room, and sat it down next to your bed. All I could really do was lean against the bed frame, and talk to you. I must've looked insane, telling you about how Craig flipped everyone off and got suspended, and how Token and Nichole broke up. I feel bad for them, they were a pretty good couple._

_Anyway, yes, I sat there for half an hour, blabbing on about my day to you, while you were asleep. Eventually, my dad came and picked me up, and told me that we had to leave. Sorry that you (or more like me) had to deal with Cartman. He's such an asshole._

_Also, Kyle, it's been four days, including today. Why haven't you woken up?_

_Please wake up._

_Love, Stan_


	5. Day 5

_Dear Kyle,_

_It's now been five days. I'm going to start writing the day number on these letters, so that I can keep track of how I have to wait._

_Do you know how hard it is without your super best friend? I'm still getting ridiculed by that asshole Craig. His little posse is really pissing me off, except for Token. He hasn't really hung around with them recently, which is kinda weird, but whatever. One less person for me to take on._

_Kenny still hangs out with me. Cartman is too busy frolicking around in his own happiness, and I wish that he had gone into the coma, not you. He's such a dick, he doesn't deserve the happiness he gets from this whole event._

_I'm going to stop talking about Cartman, I know you hate him. I know you hate him more than I do, and you have reasons to. It's so stupid how he picks on you because of religion. That's ridiculous._

_Anyway, Kenny is going to come by tomorrow. After school, he said that he'll bring a letter too. So, I'm not the only one who'll be writing to you. It might be only one letter actually...well it's the thought that counts I guess._

_I hope I don't have to wait a week for you Kyle. It's really hard having to see you like this. You haven't even moved an inch. The only thing that's in there is the monotonous beeping of that machine. The machine that's keeping you alive. I hope it can bring you back to life._

_It brought Kenny back to life, why can't it bring you back? You can't leave me Kyle, I won't let you. You are not going to be leaving me in this shitty world. You aren't allowed to die, I don't care what anyone says._

_Your parents are losing faith from what my mom has told me. They said that five days is kind of long, but I didn't listen. Your mom was all teary-eyed, and said that she was afraid to bring Ike in to see his big brother. She said she doesn't know how to put it to him. She said that he won't understand why his brother died. They're all wrong, they're very wrong, because you're going to wake up aren't you?_

_You're going to wake up, and everything will go back to the way it was, and we can take turns beating Cartman up! Everything will be all right, won't it? Please wake up and tell me that. Please wake up and play video games with me. Please wake up and play with me. Please wake up and be super best friends with me again..._

_Please wake up._

_Love, Stan_


	6. Day 6

_Dear Kyle,_

_It's now the sixth day. Tomorrow will make it a week. Why aren't you up yet Kyle? I'm really scared Kyle._

_Kenny came by today though, isn't that great? He hugged you, even though he almost got tangled up in all of those tubes and wires. He said that he missed you too Kyle. He wants you to wake up too buddy._

_It's getting lonely playing video games all by myself dude. It's getting really lonely at school because I have nobody to toss the football to (Kenny won't play with me because he said I might kill him. What a load of shit). I have nobody to be my super best friend! So why haven't you awoken and saved me from being best friend-less?_

_I left Kenny's letter on top of this one Kyle._

_Please wake up._

_Love, Stan_

* * *

_Hey Kyle,_

_So, this is what Stan's been doing with the paper he keeps stealing from school, huh? I find it sweet that he's doing something like this for you._

_Oh and by the way Kyle, you are not allowed to die. Even if you do end up dying in this coma, I will go into Hell again myself, and I will drag your ass back to Earth._

_Stan's been kind of a wreck without you. He refuses to play anything else besides sports with me. He doesn't get why I'm scared to play sports. I told him it's because of me dying from a football getting embedded in my skull or something. Nobody believes me though._

_I'm not sure if you'll see this...but I just wanted you to know that you will be dragged back to Earth if you do try to die. So...yeah._

_P.S. Maybe I made some stuff up in this letter. Please don't die dude._

_Love, Kenny :)_


	7. Day 7

_Dear Kyle,_

_Come on Kyle! It's been a week, and you still haven't woken up! You're still not playing video games with me, I haven't seen you help me with math homework once, and you're still not sitting with us at the lunch table!_

_You have to wake up soon! They're gonna pull the plug Kyle! They're going to pull the fucking plug on you soon! It wasn't that bad when you fell down right?! It wasn't enough for you to **die** right?! I mean, yeah there was blood, and yeah, there were bones, but you have to be all right!_

_Please dude, please don't leave. I'll have nobody! You have to stay buddy. You can't just...look I can see your fucking heart rate and it isn't a straight line yet, so I don't know what the fuck you're doing, maybe you're frolicking around in your brain picking flowers and eating ice cream, well guess what you dick, you're going to have to exit your dream world and come back to reality so that I'm not best friend-less! I swear to fucking god if you die on me I will find you in Heaven/Hell and I will kick your ass._

_So you better wake up. Before they pull the plug. Let me rephrase that:_

_Get_

_the_

_fuck_

_up_

_before_

_they_

_pull_

_the_

_goddamn_

_plug._

_Love always, Stan_


End file.
